


Screeches In Genealogy

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash's family tree is large and expansive, F/F, F/M, I'm, I've been working on this thing since the beginning of today, M/M, i think thats everyone - Freeform, t i r e d, this is just the base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: "From an adult who should know better,Don't accidentally fuck your Second cousin Once removed. Check to see if their part of the family since our blood is spread pretty far over this chunk of dirt.thx and love, from Red"this is just a written out family tree because I keep mixing things up and I really just needed to put every little thing into one doc.





	Screeches In Genealogy

** _Ketchum’s lineage_ **

**Delia ** has one ** Great Grandma** and three ** Great Grand Aunts** ;  **two ** are unknown,  **Agatha ** is the second oldest out of the three, and  **Delia** does not remember her  **Great Grandma** , her  **Grandma ** and two unnamed ** Great Aunts** , their are dead anyways, along with her  **Mother ** and  **Father.**

She has one  **unnamed Aunt ** and  **unnamed Uncle ** who are the parents to her cousin’s Agent  **Looker ** and Unova’s gym leader  **Drayden** . She does not know anyone else in that family branch and suspects it’s just her  **Cousin’s ** who are alive, for both of their parents have died a long time ago. 

**Delia ** and her three  **Brothers ** all have different  **Fathers** , but share the same  **Mother** .  **Lysandre ** is the oldest,  **Colress ** is the second oldest,  **Lance ** is the third oldest, and  **Delia ** is the youngest and the only sibling with kids that are legally hers. 

**Lysandre **was married to professor** Augustus Sycamore** until the Kalos Incident which ended up _“Killing”_ **Lysandre **until he was mistakenly revived by the mythical Pokemon **Celebi **instead of his Pokemon, who **Arceus **decided not to punish in the end. Before that all happened and the two **Husbands **were not slowly splitting apart, they were in the process of adopting **Alain**. Not knowing **Alain **was already part of the family as he was related through **Agatha’s **lineage. **Augustus **and **Alain **do not know **Lysandre **is alive and in right now. 

Kanto/Johto top Elite Four member  **Lance ** is not married but he is dating Unova’s Champion  **Alder** . On his  **Father’s ** side he only personally knows one  **Cousin ** named  **Clair** , she is related to him because her  **Mother ** is the only  **Sister ** of his  **Father** . He does not have any kids, nor does he or  **Alder ** want any kids till the near future. 

Professor  **Colress ** is not married, not in a relationship, and does not have any kids. Though he is interested in his college Professor  **Burnet** , but he doesn’t act on his feelings since  **Colress ** knows  **Burnet ** likes  **Cadenza ** _ “Plumeria” _ . He does not know anyone on his  **Father’s ** side of the family and is forever thankful of that. 

**Delia ** was married to Team Rocket's leader  **Giovanni ** before he was forced became leader, she did not know about his older ** brother Tzan** and or his  **Mother Madame Boss** .  **Delia ** had only two kids with  **Giovanni ** before he disappeared the night before their  **youngest Son’s** fifth birthday, the oldest is  **Alfreda ** _ “Red” _ ** Nokoribi Ketchum** and the youngest is  **Ashton Satoshi ** _ “Ash” _ ** Gio Ketchum** . Unbeknownst to  **Delia ** her husband was seeing his right hand woman,  **Ariana** , and had a child named  **Silver ** that was two years younger than  **Red ** and three years older than  **Ash** . as  **Giovanni ** was leaving, he left  **Silver ** on their front porch to be found by  **Delia ** in the morning. She does know people on her  **Father’s ** side of the family, but when she got older  **Delia ** chose not to interact with them unless need be. Now she’s engaged to both Sinnoh Champion  **Cynthia ** and  **Diantha ** in a three way relationship.

**Note** : for the reason behind  **Ash’s ** name for having both  **Ashton ** and  **Satoshi ** is because  **Giovanni ** wanted him to have a Unovian first name that could be switched out with a Kantonese name and still have the same meaning behind it. And to also please his aging  **Mother ** who was going senile with old age while also apeasing to his, then, Wife  **Delia ** who wanted one of her  **Son’s ** to have a traditional kantonese first name. 

Champion **Alfreda** _“Red” _**Ketchum-Oak **is recently married to Kanto’s Viridian gym leader **Green**, they don’t have children and are not planning to have any. 

Elite Four member  **Silver ** is recently married to Johto’s Champion  **Ethan ** _ “Gold”  _ and both are actively looking to foster parent a few kids once they get back from Alola and the Battle tree. 

Orange Island’s Champion **Ashton Satoshi **_“Ash”_ is not married or in a relationship, though he his is open for one. Unlike his two older human **Brothers**, **Ash **has two Legendary Pokemon **Dad’s**; **Tapu Koko** and **Lugia**. Which makes him the **baby Brother** to the **Bird Trio**, **Ho-Oh’s **youngest **Nephew **and the youngest **Cousin **to the** Johto’s Trio**. On** Tapu Koko’s** side of the family he is the **Nephew **to the three other **Alola Guardians** and half siblings with **Lunala **and **Solgaleo**. 

International Police Officer Agent  **Handsome ** _ “Looker” _ doesn’t want any romantic relationship or kids, even though it feels like he parents the IT team at work. His older  **Brother Drayden ** doesn’t really talk to him much since their  **Parents ** died when they were young and the two got separated. He is related to  **Delia ** through his  **Mother ** since they were  **Sisters** , he does not know anyone on his  **Father’s ** side and refuses to. He see’s Kahuna  **Nanu ** as a Father figure more than his actual  **Father ** while his  **Boss Anabel** kinda fills the role as his bossy older  **Sister** . 

Unova gym leader  **Drayden ** has no interest in love or family. And is actively seeking a way to tell his younger  **Brother Looker** to stop contacting him along with his  **Cousin Delia** . 

  
  


** _Oak’s Lineage_ **

Dr.  **Yukinari Ohkido** , or Professor  **Samuel Oak** to everyone who isn’t kantonese, is born from his  **Parents ** who are both twins. he is  **widowed ** and had two  **Sons ** and a  **Daughter ** who all died in the war between Alola and Unova. But not before his  **oldest Son** married a  **girl ** from Sinnoh against his wishes and had his three  **Grandchildren** :  **Daisy Oak** ,  **Green Ketchum-Oak** , and  **Garrison** _ “Gary”  _ **Oak** .

Principal  **Nariya Okido** , or principal  **Samson Oak** ; is not married, not in a relationship, nor have kids of his own. He is  **Samuel Oaks cousin** and is  **first Cousin twice removed** to the three  **Grandkids** . His  **Father ** was twins with ** Samuel’s Father** . He works extremely closely to Professor  **Akamu Kukui** and has taken the position of Father figure for  **Akamu ** away from Kahuna  **Hala ** and is slowly working his way up to being just as close to his two newest teachers; Professor  **Burnet** , and Professor  **Colress** . Though he isn’t related to  **Ash** , he has found himself to be filling the Grandparent role when the young adult comes to him with questions.

**Nanami Okido** , or  **Daisy Oak** , is secretly married and refuses to tell her family because of the fallout that happened at the announcement of her  **Brother Green** and  **Red’s ** engagement and in fear that will happen to her and her  **Partner** . She is the oldest out of the three and owns a flower shop in Johto. 

Gym leader  **Green Ketchum-Oak** is married to Kanto’s Champion  **Red** . he is the second oldest and makes it his personal mission to annoy the ever living fuck out of his  **Grandpa Oak** while similatiously strengthaning his bond with Pokemon School Principal  **Samson Oak** . 

Professor in Training** Garrison** _“Gary”_ **Oak **is open for any kind of romantic relationship, though he is not fond of little kids. He is working in Sinnoh under Professor **Milton Rowan **and is the favorite of all Professors except for the Alolan and Johto Professors. 

  
  


** _Agatha’s Lineage_ **

Elite Four member  **Agatha ** had triplets; two  **Sons ** and a  **Daughter** , unbeknownst of the man that helped create them. Sadly she had to give them away to  **foster parents** because of how demanding her League job was,  **Agatha ** was unable to properly care for them. Instead now  **Agatha ** directed her parental instincts towards the league since she is the oldest person worker and since the League is now getting younger Champions, Elite Four members, and gym leaders. She is loved while also greatly feared by everyone.  **Agatha ** usually focuses mostly on the younger Champions, which just means she backseat Grandma’s  **Ash ** fifty percent of the time. So she doesn’t know if her family grew or not.

**Ritchie ** is the  **Great Grandson ** to  **Agatha ** through the only  **Daughter ** out of the three and had Horrible parents before being taken in by Professor  **Oak ** as another  **Grandson** to the man. 

**Riley ** is a  **Grandson** to  **Agatha ** through the  **youngest Son ** that is also the ** Youngest Triplet** . He was left with his extremely abusive Father until Roark and his  **Dad Byron** saved him. His  **Mother ** fled to Kalos where she met  **Alain’s Father** .

Kalos Champion  **Alain ** was a baby when both his  **Mother ** and  **Father ** killed each other in an argument. He ended up in  **Foster Care** until Professor ** Augustus Sycamore** took him into his Foster Home/somewhat be his assistant.  **Alain ** ended up seeing both  **Augustus ** and  **Lysandre ** as his  **Parents ** until the Kalos Incident where  **Lysandre’s ** evil deed was revealed. 

  
  


** _Guzma’s Lineage_ **

**Guzma ** was abused by both his  **Parents ** so badly enough that  **Kahuna Hala** , right after his own  **Son ** left to go marry the Kantonese  **Woman ** he told him not to, took legal parentalship over him. That is until the  **Kahuna’s Son** wanted to come back home to Alola with his new ** baby Son ** and  **Wife** . which ended up with  **Hala** , without even telling  **Guzma ** a thing on what’s going on, transferring his rights over to  **Kahuna Nanu** and telling straight lies to ** Akuma Kukui** . Who  **Guzma ** wanted to start a relationship with and was pretty sure the  **Teen ** at the time liked him back, only for the chance to get ruined by  **Hala’s ** actions and lies. the worst part is that the  **Kahuna’s Son** didn’t come back until  **Hau ** was around seventeen years old and he had divorced his  **Wife** . 

  
  


Kukui’s Lineage

  
Professor  **Akamu Kukui** is actually related to  **Delia ** and the rest. But unlike them, the  **oldest Great Grandma** to  **Delia ** is just  **Akamu’s Grandma** . The only reason why he’s so close/younger in age to the rest is because his  **Grandparents ** lived a long life before deciding to have his  **Parents** , and they did the same having  **Akamu ** before passing away on his twentieth birthday which made him a legal adult in the eyes of the Alolan law. ** Kahuna Hala** had become his ** Father Figure** for a time until he found out about all the lies and deed’s the man has done to get rid of  **Guzma ** and get the  **Teen ** at the time off his island. Now he looks more to his  **Boss Samuel Oak** . especially now since his boarder  **Ash ** has taken such a shiny to him and  **Akamu ** is starting to see the young adult as if  **Ash ** was his own  **Son** . 


End file.
